I'm here
by Sheila Prior
Summary: In which Davey is sad and Crutchie comforts him. Maybe a night of Up and War can turn Davey's spirits around for a while.


Hey dudes, this is my second newsies one shot, though this time it is for my other otp, Davey and Crutchie, as you probably guessed, so, please enjoy*

Crutchie sat outside the therapist's office, waiting for his boyfriend to get out. The door soon swung open and Davey walked out, a mix of nervous and sad on his face. Crutchie thanked Dr. Larken and took the taller boy out to the car with a little difficulty. Even if he had been using his crutch since he was 7 years old, it was still trick to help along another person. Since neither of them could drive, Crutchie with his leg, and Davey with his...problems, Jack had agreed to basically become their chaperone. They both helped Davey in first and then Crutchie.

The older boy drove them back to their apartment without a word and soon it was just Davey and Crutchie in the living room. Their apartment was small, but decent. Had all the necessities, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. And no fold into the wall beds either. Crutchie hated the idea of accidentally getting trapped in a wall, being claustrophobic and all.

Crutchie looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring blankly at the floor. "Babe, what's wrong.. you see a fish down there or somethin?" Crutchie mentally cringed at his failed attempt of a joke. Davey didn't respond, just looked down at the brown carpet. Crutchie sighed. It had only been a few weeks since...the incident, as it was now referred to.

Crutchie couldn't tell if Davey did or didn't want to talk about it. So for now, he left the talking to Dr. Larken, or Medda rather. She had been there for Crutchie after he had been subjected to the abuse of the refuge, an orphanage for underage kids. And now he only ever had at least a nightmare a month, so, he figured that soon, his boyfriend would be alright... he hoped so at least.

"Hey Crutchie?" Davey spoke up. Crutchie looked at him.

"Yeah?" He replied. Davey hesitated, as if considering his words, or whether or not to release them.

"Can we watch something?" He asked. Crutchie softened and nodded.

"Anythin specific?" He asked. Davey came over and pointed at"Up." Crutchie grinned and obliged, putting in the dvd. Davey went back to the sofa. "I'll go make some p-"

"Can you actually just stay with me?" Davey asked. Crutchie blinked, but hobbled back to the couch and eased back down as the movie began.

"How can I say no to you?" He smiled gently and kissed Davey's cheek, having to stretch a little because of the height difference. Davey actually cracked a smile as that happened. It had been a while since Crutchie had seen one of those."Oh I've missed this." He smiled. Davey nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

Later that night, Crutchie slept in his pajamas, his crutch sitting at the side of the bed. Davey was asleep beside him, his breathing smooth and even. Crutchie looked at him with a mixture of love, sorrow, and pity. Davey had developed a horrible case of depression ever since the incident. He remembered when he had gotten the call.

* * *

 _Crutchie and Davey sat in their living room, playing a round of war while they waited for Davey's parents to come drive them and Davey's brother Les to Davey's big speech he was going to do for his final project. It was raining heavily though and traffic would suck. They were supposed to be there half an hour ago, but they still had plenty of time, both Davey and Crutchie liked to be punctual. But half an hour became an hour, and an hour became two, and soon, they were three hours late. Davey was fed up and Crutchie wouldn't have cared to admit it, but he was pretty miffed too. But then the phone rang. Crutchie hobbled over to the phone and picked it up._

 _"Ello?"_

 _"Is this David Jacobs?" A deep, solemn voice asked. Crutchie shook his head, but then remembered that the man couldn't see him._

 _"Uh no, dis is his boyfriend." He replied. He waited for a reaction, but didn't get one."Uhh, you want me to put im on?" He asked._

 _"If you don't mind, yes please." The voice said, thankfully with no hint of disgust. Crutchie looked at Davey and hobbled over._

 _"It's fer you." He handed Davey the phone. Davey took it and thanked him briefly._

 _"Hello?" He spoke, trying not to be bitter. Crutchie watched as his face lost all colour, as he gripped the phone tightly."A-Are you s-sure?" He stammered. By now, Crutchie knew that something was very, very wrong. "O-Oh, y-yes, t-thank y-you... N-no, j-just, I-I'll figure something out... Yes, o-okay, goodbye." He hung up and put the phone down. Crutchie put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Hon?" He asked tentatively. Davey sniffed._

 _"They're g-gone... a drunk d-driver, he n-nailed them head on.. m-mom and d-dad got the f-full blow... L-Les, oh g-god Les, h-he bled out fr-from too many g-glass shards." He was definitely crying now, but not normal DAvey crying, where he would blubber and sob, silent crying, stammering and sniffling. Crutchie put his arms around the love of his life._

 _"Hey, hey, it'll be okay. I promise." He lied. He was also crying. Les had almost been like a brother to him, and after so many years of dating, he almost had been. Crutchie had been planning to propose after tonight, but now, now he couldn't do anything of the sort. This was about Davey, not him. Crutchie had had the luxury of not knowing his family, so it was harder to miss them and easier to move forward. It would be harder for Davey. But Crutchie would be there for him, every step of the way._

* * *

Crutchie was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise coming from beside him. A groan, which turned into a moan. And suddenly, Davey was thrashing about next to him. Crutchie sat up immediately and tried to wake up Davey."Dave, baby, Davey, david, wake up!" He kept trying. He was hit in the face and arms a couple times, hard, but he wouldn't worry about it now. Instead, he just wrapped his arms tightly around Davey, and squeezed with all the might his tiny arms could manage. Davey's thrashing halted and he could feel uneven breath on his scalp.

"Crutchie?" He heard and looked up, seeing Davey looking down at him with tears in his eyes. Crutchie only hugged him again.

"It's okay Davey." He muttered as the boy seemed to collapse into him. Crutchie rubbed his back gently, circling it. "I love you, I'm here, I'm here." He assured Davey.

"I hurt you again, didn't I" Davey sniffled.

"You didn't hurt me, you didn't know what you were doing, it was the nightmare, not you." Crutchie said."What is hurtin me is seein de man I love in such a state, and I ate it dat you barely talk anymore, I miss you. And maybe dat you can't come back, but I'm willin ta help ya get out of dis hole." He spoke softly. Davey seemed to smile.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He sniffed. Crutchie smiled.

"You could stand ta mention it more." He joked. Davey chuckled, and Crutchie's smile only widened."Come on, why don' we go play some War, ain't no way we'se gettin any sleep now."


End file.
